une toute nouvelle vie
by fanfics-mangas62
Summary: tous se passe comme d'habitude dans l'academie Cross mais alors que yuki maintenait les filles et que zero dégna venir l'aider un mystérieux jeune homme apparait personne ne semble le connaitre alors pourquoi zero souris t'il ? venez lire pour le savoir
1. Rencontre du grand frère

Je venais d'arriver devant l'academie cross et fut attirée par des crit de jeune filles , je me dirigea vers l'endroit et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir mon frère adossé au mur et une jeune fille brune essayant tant bien que mal de retenir les autres filles  
-Zero tu pourrais venir m'aidé au moins  
Celui-ci soupir et hurle  
-Tous le monde en rang et que sa saute avant que je vous étripe  
Tous le monde s'alligne sur le côté de peur je reconnais bien mon frère  
-Ano sumimasen est-ce que le directeur est la ? demandais-je un peu anxieux , mon frère se retourne me sourit et je cours vers lui pour lui sauté au coup  
-Zero-chou-chou-nii tu m'a manqué j'était en train de pleuré dans ces bras , il ressere son étreinte  
-Chou-chou-nii ? demande les autres un peu sous le choc il ne les regardes même pas et me carresse les cheveux un tendre sourire au lèvres

Pov normal

Les autres autant de la day classe que de la night classe était choqué de voir un tel regard de la par de zero lui qui est toujours si froid le garçon repris  
-Tu m'as manqué zero nii-san  
Zero le regarde lui souri une nouvelle fois et dit  
-Toi aussi petit ange toi aussi , allons voir le directeur , je n'aime pas l'idée que tu dois les rejoindres dit il en regardant la night classe mais on va être obligé , allé shiteru lache mon maillot et allons-y  
Celui-ci le regarde et se met a pleurer  
-Sans toi parti depuis mes 5ans et maintenant que je te retrouve on dois encore être sépparé il en est hors de question cria t'il un peu plus fort  
-Je verrai avec le directeur de toute manière tu n'as besoin que de moi et non de ceux de la night ou day classe dit il sous les regards intrigué des autres shiteru le regarda sourit et dit  
-Seul toi peu me permêttre de vivre , zero réssuia les quelques larmes réstante de son frère et dit  
-Et si nous y allions maintenant , il y a beaucoup trop de monde et ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tous sur nous  
Shiteru rigola et dit  
-j'ai encore un petit quelque chose à t'avoué je te préviens sa a fait un choc a papa et maman  
Zero demanda un peu inquiet  
-Ne me dit pas que sa a recommencé et que tu as manqué de mourir une fois encore  
Shiteru le regarda et se mit à rougir  
-Non c'est plus personnel je vais te le dire a l'oreille *en murmurant* je suis gay  
Zero sur le coup ce mit à crier  
-Hein ? Depuis quand ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'es plus vierge demanda t'il en regardant son frère intancément celui-ci rougit de plus belle et lui cria dessus  
-Zero no baka cri le encore plus fort il l'on pas encore entendu à l'autre bou du lycée  
Celui-ci le regarda et dit  
-Desolès excuse moi bon à par sa pas avec cet enflure j'éspère  
Son frère le regarda baissa le regard et lui dit à l'oreille  
-Si et il m'a violet  
Zero hurla les yeux plein de rage son frère le retenant tant bien que mal  
-Cet éspèce de merde a non seulement osez te toucher mais en plus il ta fait sa je te jure je vais le démolir  
Son frère ne tenant plus hurla sur zero les larmes aux yeux  
-Cretin il est mort juste après , se que tu sais est arrivé par dérrière au départ c'été pour moi mais se con l'avait pas vu alors il c'est fait tuer à ma place  
-Je te jure arriver chez cross je vais t'inspécter une seul marque sur ton corp je pêtte un mur ou la première personne que je vois  
-Oui oui nii-san il faudrais y allé yagari nous attend lui répondit shiteru  
-Quoi déja putain et comment tu ...... ah nan laisse tombé je vois toujours aussi éfficace  
-Oui toujours au fait quand tu seras avec lui dans ton lit enfin notre lit et que tu passera à l'acte dit moi les détail demanda shiteru sous le regard choqué de son frère et complétement démonter des autres  
-Tu veux dire que .... commença zero  
-Eh oui petit frère tu va finir gay et avec roulement de tambour ... je te le dirais pas  
-Putain frangin tes flippant dit zero  
-Pas autant que toi et lui dans le lit ou vous tenant la main quoique après que sa arrivera je dors plus dans le lit beurk de vrai cradot ma paroles et encore une chose petit frère mes ta main devant ta bouche et étouffe tes cris de plaisirs quand sa arrivera par se que tu va en entendre parler pour un petit moment et encore une chose sa va arriver dans ... attend 3 jours pile et prépare le coussin tu risque d'avoir mal au cul après  
-Eh le pire c'est moi le passif dit zero sous le regard toujours choqué des autres  
Son frère le regard et avec un sourire vraiment pervers lui dit  
-J'y peux rien tu ressemble plus à une fille que moi  
-Quoi ? demanda zero  
-Oh nii-san se fache kyaah sauvez moi , nan je dec bon allait on y va yagari se fache et moi je dois encore allé voir cross  
Zero passe près de shiteru celui-ci l'embrasse à la comissure des lèvrese et sourit son frère aussi , celui-ci se retourne et fait pareil  
-Nii-san tes cheveux chatouille dit zero en rigolant  
-C'est pas ma faute  
-T'avait qu'à pas les laissé poussé  
Shiteru lui répondit de la tristesse dans le regard  
-Tu sais que ces le seul moyen pour moi de me rapprocher d'elle et de la revoir  
Zero le pris dans ses bras et dit  
-C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble de plus en plus mais bon ce n'est pas un mal  
-Aï Shiteru commmença kaname  
-Ben t'aime qui ? demandèrent les autres  
-Non Aï et mon nom de famille sa dérange quelqu'un ? demanda shiteru  
-Tu es le seul héritiers de la familles Aï une famille milliardaire morte il y a de cela 19ans on dit que après avoir accouché ta mère à était tuer dit kaname , zero voyant le visage de son frère cria  
-La ferme kuran ne lui rappelle pas sa !  
-Oui mais zero je n'y peux rien c'est ainssi  
-Taît toi tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu nous avait écouter yagari et moi tu ne te serais pas retrouver comme sa dans cette ruel , ce jour la tu t'es éveillé et c'est aussi la raison pour laquel je t'aime autant , tu es toi depuis se jour , tu sourit tu me regardes  
-Bon allait allons voir yagari et cross  
-Oui , shiteru commence à avancer , eh attend moi tu va te paumé  
Shiteru met une claque derrière la tête de son frère  
-On ne parle pas comme sa à ses ainé  
-Ben tu sais les pauvres ton pris pour un gamin de 14ans à peine  
Shiteru se retourne après les paroles de son frère tire la langues aux autres et un sourire viens étiré ses lévres  
-J'ai bien 19ans , il regarde tous particulièrement kaname puis il part suivi de son frère tandis que yuki racompagné les day class à leur chambre et la night classe au dortoire kaname , ichijo et aido les rejoigné au bureau


	2. Revelation

-Bon cross , il y a encore une chose je voudrais que zero et moi soyons tous les 2 dans la night class

-La même chambre je suppose

-Oui et le même lit comme zero et moi on a toujours dormi enssemble depuis qu'on est gosse

-Il y a une autre raison n'est-ce pas ? demande zero

-Oui en fait pour se que tu sais je ne les contrôle plus

-Depuis quand demanda zero

-Eh bien les 2 premières année je vivais l'enfer je n'allait même plus en cours et j'ai même failli mourir , mais au dernier moment maman m'a ramener la peluche que tu m'avait envoyer sa c'est calmé , et il y a 3 mois la peluche n'avait plus d'effet j'ai donc décider de te rejoindre mais papa et maman n'était pas d'accord , et quand yagari est venu nous rendre visite il m'a parler de la cross academie que tu y était que si j'y allé je devrait être dans la night class et tous et tous et je suis parti

Zero le reagarda et lui demanda

-Et ?

-Eh bien euh en fait les parents sont pas au courants

-Et ? demanda t'il encore une fois

-J'ai fait une fugue en quelque sorte

-Je vois bien cross tu appeles papa et maman tu leur explique quand à nous on va allé se coucher

Au moment ou zero et shiteru allé sortir celui-ci tomba par terre la tête entre les mains l'air de souffrir , zero affolé le pris dans ces bras et lui demanda

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai , mais vision reviènnes des vision de toi entrant à l'academie riant avec yuki et autres

-Je vois et comment faire pour les calmer ? demanda zero encore une fois

-Je ne sais pas elle est plus forte que d'habitude

-Le senat m'a donnait un collier appartenant à la mère de shiteru il m'ont dit que cela pourait te calmer dit kaname en lui tendant un magnifique collier avec une pierre bleu en forme de cros .

Zero pris le collier des mains de kaname et le mis au cou de shiteru, celui-ci se calma un peu, mais quelques minutes après il ne bougé plus, zero, yagari et cross avaient compris il avait une vision et pas une très belle vu les larmes qui coulaient sur les jou blanches de shiteru, zero le pris dans ces bras et lui carresse les cheveux un sourire tendre au lèvres, shiteru se remit à bouger et l'agrippa par le cou les larmes coulant de plus en plus

-Calme toi shiteru esxplique moi ? demanda zero doucement pour ne pas trop le brusquer

-Je...je me suis vu devant les décombre de l'académie en feu. Toi mort dans mes bras, yuki pleurant, cross et yagari juste à côté, kaname près de moi lui aussi mort, les cendres et les corps sans vie de dizaine de vampires et de hunter

-Que va t'il se passer demande zero très inquiet

-Des vampires envoyé par le Senat vont te prendre en hotage, des hunters vont me prévenir mais vont quand même m'attaqué. Kaname sera tué car il n'a pas accepter qu'on puisse vouloir nous tuer et toi, au moment ou j'arriveri le vampire te tuera, dans ma rage je vais les anéantir mais l'acole avec. Expliqua shiteru en pleurant plus fort, il s'aggripe plus fort encore au cou de son frère et reprend, zero j'ai vu ta mort, je ne veut pas que cela se reproduise!

Zero le regarde un sourire triste au lévres le recule un peu pour pouvoir le voir entiérrement et lui dit :

-Chuuuuuut ! Sa n'arrivera pas crois moi, tu sais que le destin peut-être changé alors nous seront préparé, tu me protégera j'en suis sur . Zero se reléve aidant son frére et dis, allé viens allons dans notre chambre. Il se retourne et demande doucement, Kaname où est-elle?

-C'est celle à côté de la mienne

-Bien nous y allons. Et ils partent les laissant là.

-Il est si fort que sa ? demanda kain anxieux

-Même beaucoup plus fort , il est au dessus de kaname il est l'un des déssandant de la toute première famille de vampire le fait que sa mère vampire ait eu une relation avec un hunter à fait que ces pouvoirs ont été décuplé. Dis cross devenu très serieux en éxpliquant sa, les autres ne purent que constaté que cela était vrai

-Je me souviens qu'une fois lors de l'un de nos entrainement j'avais pousser zero à se surpasser il ne devait avoir que 3 ou 4 ans à se moment la, il était à bout de force et je l'avait obligé à faire 50 traction à flanc de falaise, il est tombé à la 46ème traction et avant que je puisse sauté le cherché shiteru l'a fait et juste avant de toucher le sol, deux magnifiques ailes sont apparu une noir et une blanche, ils sont remonté tous les deux et malgré sa petite taille il m'a envoyé à 500m dans un mur avec un seul coup de point, heureusement que je l'ai retenu ou je serais mort. Raconta yagari avec un regard mélancolique

-Mmh mmh et depuis se jour la zero est devenu un sang pur grace à son frère raconta cross

-Un sang pur! crièrent les 3 vampires et yuki en même temps

-Eh oui il prenait des blood tablette et quand ces envie de sang devenait trop importante il venait ici. dit le directeur, au même moment ruka venait d'arriver

-Kaname-sama zero et shiteru-sama se battent dans le bois les autres attiré par le sang sont tous là-bas, seul vous pourrez les retenir.

-En parlant de sang shiteru ne peux boire qu'une ou deux gouttes de celui de zero une fois par mois, s'il buvez celui des humains, d'un autres vapires ou des blood tablette il mourrait, raison pour laquel zero venait souvent faire des prises de sang dit le directeur très serieux mais en souriant tout de même

-Bien maintenant que c'est dit allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de réparer les dégats dit yagari sous le regard moqueur de cross

Côté du bois

-Tu n'as pas changé grand frère toujours aussi fort

-Toi par contre zero tu as progressé. dit shiteru en le frappant au visage

-Au point de te dépasser ? demanda t'il en le frappant au ventre

-Non pas encore. Le directeur et les autres venaient d'arrivaint la night class et yuki n'en revenait pas ils se battent mais pourtant ils sourient tous les deux

-On arrête ? demanda zero

-Je veux bien mais j'en fait quoi de sa ? demanda shiteru en tenant une sorte de balle bleu au reflet mauve

-Jette la contre les arbres dit zero

-Ok. Shiteru rapproche ses mains devant lui et lance la balle comme un lanceur de base-ball contre les arbresceux la sont déraciné jusqu'à environ 5km

-Waw puissant s'extasie zero

-Et encore t'a rien vu je suis qu'à 10% là, à 100% les villages allentour auraient étaient détruit. Bon attend je reviens. Shiteru se dirige vers un arbre détruit il pose ces mains de chaque côté du tronc et une petite pousse apparait devenant un arbre et cela arriva pour tous les autres jusqu'à retrouvé tous les arbres du début. Shiteru se dirige sourire au lévres vers son frère mais lui tombe dessus

-Idiot, à toujours faire voir que tu es le plus fort, bois sa te rendera des forces dit zero en tendant son cou à son frère celui-ci le lèche et plante ces cros dans doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il bois deux gorgé et s'arrête.

-J'ai assez bu à toi maintenant à toi maintenant, il tant son propre cou à zero celui-ci fait la même chose, ces blessures cicatrise.

-Sa va maintenant shiteru, celui-ci se stoppe regarde son frère et dit :

-Kaname rèste prés de lui protège le du mieux que tu peux, à la fin deces parolesdes vampires venaient d'apparaître ils étaient 5

-Shiteru Aï nous avons ordre de te tuer ainsi que zero kiryuu vampire level E devenu un sang pur après que tu lui ais offert ton sang il y a 10 vampires attaquèrent un passa derrrière kaname et toucha zero, shiteru sous la rage fut entourer d'une aura noir, elle détruit les 5 vampires en une fois. Il se calma et courut vers zero

-Nii-san embrasse moi. Sous le coup les autres en tombèrent sur les fesses, zero pris son frère dans ces bras et l'embrassa une aura blanche émanna de shiteru et deux magnifiques ailes une blanche et une noir apparurent, elles se reférmèrent sur eux ainsi que kaname quelques minutes plus tard zero n'avait plus aucune blessures. Les ailes disparurent, shiteru se rapprocha de kaname et l'embrassa sur la jou et sur le frond seul lui compris pourquoi .


End file.
